Jean x Tsundere Reader
by Yami Tanaka 6267
Summary: heh... this is really short because i am no good at writing fanfictions xD mine are always oneshots but, i hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters related to it.  
Reason whyy I used nicknames is because that's what i call all these characters xD it was hard not to use them

* * *

You were laying on your bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling as your ear buds played the low, soft tune of the music you was listening to. You took a deep breath, feeling the stiff and slightly humid air fill your lungs. You sighed quietly, pushing yourself up into a sitting position as you heard a knocking at your door. You pulled out one of your ear buds, directing your gaze to the doorway.

"Come in.." You mumbled, loud enough for whoever it was to hear. Although you didn't really wanna see anyone right now, might as well let them come in. The door knob twisted and the door was pushed open. There stood Eren, grinning big but the grin soon dropped when he saw the look on your face. "I uh.. Was I disturbing anything?"

You sighed and shook your head. "What do you want?" You asked, taking the other ear bud from your ear.

Eren cleared his throat a little and looked at you. "I was wondering if you wanted to come along with Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco and I. We are heading out to celebrate Jean's birthday." You huffed a little then glanced at the calendar on the wall. "That's right.. It's Jean's birthday..." You said, quietly under your breath. "Sure, I'll come along. Just let me get ready." Eren nodded and left the room. You pushed yourself off the bed and walked over to the closet. You looked over all the outfits, making faces at each one until you found the right one.

After you had gotten ready, you stepped out of the room, slowly shutting the door behind you. You walked over to Eren's room and knocked on the door. "I'm ready Wrench- I mean Eren." You had given everyone nicknames. It was kinda hard not to really. How else were you going to entertain yourself?

Eren opened the door and looked at you. You were taller than him so he had to glance up. "You look nice, (F/N)." You rolled your eyes and grinned only slightly. "Hush Wrench. I don't really care what you think." He chuckled a little and let you in. When you walked in you were greeted by the faces of Armin, Mikasa and Marco. You shuffled over to Marco and sat beside him. "You are the only person I get along with in this room Markle." (oh god please do not ask for explanations for these names...)

A sweet smile rose onto his freckled face. "What, don't wanna talk to Armin and Mikasa?" You laughed and looked at him. "Bookworm and Nokasa? Pfft, I only came for you and Jean." You said and smiled at him. "Where is that dweeb anyway?"

Marco glanced at the clock. "Erwin and Levi were distracting him for us, giving us some time to get everything planned out and such. Who knows what they are doing though. We didn't really give any specific orders." You smirked a little. "Who knows, with Leve and Erby, there really isn't anything to expect. You know, unless Leve is making him clean or something. Wouldn't really doubt that one."

Armin and Mikasa were having their own conversation with Eren. Eren was probably talking about his sweet, undying love for Levi because Mikasa didn't look very entertained. "Nokasa looks like shes about to rip Wrench's head off..." You said, watching them. "Not that I would really care if that happened." You mumbled and grinned a little. Marco elbowed you and laughed. "Don't be so mean." You smiled. "Can't help it~"

A little while later, you heard footsteps coming down the hall. They definitely didn't belong to just one person, there were more. The door to the room swung open and there stood Levi and Erwin, holding onto a well dressed Jean. He looked kinda terrified and Erwin was smiling a little. "Sorry it took so long. Took forever for us to get him dressed." Erwin said happily and Levi just huffed a little. "Take the damn horse faced brat. He was useless at the jobs I gave him. I had to clean everything again!" Levi said, obviously annoyed. Marco stood up and walked over, pulling at Jean's arm. "Come on in then." He said and smiled.

Eren was too busy gawking at Levi to even approach Jean. But you jumped up and walked over him. You ruffled his hair, looking down at him. (reader is very tall.. -w-) "Happy birthday Nerd." You said and smiled. Jean chuckled and looked at you. "You.. Look very nice (F/N)." A soft, pink tint covered your cheeks and you popped Jean on the head. "Ow.." He said, holding his head but he still smiled. You huffed and turned away from him, walking back to your seat. When Levi and Erwin both left, Eren then looked to Jean. "Happy birthday dude." He said and grinned. Jean ignored him and walked over to you, sitting beside you. Marco sat on the other side of you and Eren looked over at you. "Whenever you guys are ready, let's head to the restaurant."

After a while, the group went to Jean's favourite place to eat. You didn't order much because food wasn't your favourite thing in the world. You usually gave all your food to Sasha but she wasn't here to eat it this time. The dinner was full of laughter and teasing. You didn't talk much throughout the dinner and Marco looked at you. You responded with a smile and finished off the food that you had. "Well.. I think the night is over for me sadly.." You announced, getting up out of your chair. It's not like you had anywhere to be but being in groups wasn't really your thing. You didn't really like to talk so the whole night was kinda awkward for you. You said your goodbyes to everyone and walked out the door.

You stood outside of the restaurant for a little while, breathing in the cool night air. You glanced up at the stars and sighed softly. The door to the place opened and Jean stepped out. "I thought you had to go." Jean said, walking to your side. You didn't really respond as you looked down. "Is something wrong?" Jean asked, awkwardly poking your arm. His spearmint scented cologne was kinda invading. You shook your head and smiled a bit. "I'm just not really good with groups. I don't really like talking. If it was just you or Marco I would be fine." You mumbled, glancing at him.

"It's kinda a waste for you to leave early when you spent all the time getting all dressed up. I said it before, but you really look nice." Jean mumbled, his eyes skimming over your outfit again. You huffed a little and made a pouty face. Jean just chuckled a little and sighed contently. "You know, (F/N), when I saw you in that room, it made me happy. You actually came to celebrate my birthday.." He had a smile on his face as he spoke. You huffed once more, blushing slightly. "And? What's the big deal on me coming?" You mumbled, looking away so he wouldn't see your cheeks. "Really? Do you really not know? Wow, you are kinda oblivious." He said and grinned.

"I have liked you for a while now (F/N). Apparently you haven't noticed but it's been kinda obvious." He chuckled a little and your blush grew a bit darker. "R-really?.. Don't say stupid things like that.." You mumbled. Jean touched your cheek softly and shook his head. "It's not stupid. It's true. And seeing you here.. It made me so happy... But don't tell anyone I said all this sappy stuff, I am too manly for this." You couldn't help but chuckled. "Don't tell anyone I blushed then. I am also too manly for this." You both laughed for a minute. "Hey, Jean?" You mumbled after a minute. He glanced up at you. "Yeah?"

You leaned down and softly pressed your lips to his. "Happy birthday.."


End file.
